You Can Count on Me
by FadedPromise
Summary: A continuation of "I'll Be Home for Christmas". Just as Jean is getting used to the reality of having Lucien back, her life is thrown into upheaval once again.
1. Chapter 1

_I had several requests for an additional chapter to "I'll Be Home for Christmas" but the idea I had called for a sequel instead. I expect this will be no more than two or three chapters._

* * *

Jean awoke slowly, reluctant to open her eyes. She was half-afraid that it had all been a dream, Lucien returning to her, but when she finally looked, there he was, lying beside her and snoring very softly. Her heart swelled to see him. Despite the fact he looked thin and not very healthy, he was here beside her, where he belonged.

She longed to run her hands over every inch of him, but that could wait. Clearly he needed the rest. Later, after she'd fed him a hearty breakfast, she would press him for more details about exactly what he'd been through. At least it hadn't set off any nightmares. He'd slept peacefully, from what she could tell.

She could hear quiet voices coming from the kitchen. It must be Matthew and Jack. Jack. Her darling, rebellious son, who had treated Lucien rather shabbily on his last visit, and yet Lucien hadn't hesitated to risk his life to rescue the young man.

That reminded her that she needed to call her other son, Christopher, to let him know what had happened. Christopher and Lucien had always gotten along quite well, and Christopher had made it a point to call her regularly since Lucien's disappearance. Now that he was stationed back in Australia, maybe he could bring his family for a visit. Wouldn't she just love to have her whole family together under one roof!

That was if Jack stayed. She hoped the offer of a steady job with room and board included might entice him to stick around, at least for a while. He could even save up for a place of his own, if he wanted, or to go back to school to learn the profession of his choice.. He'd always been so bright that she knew he could do well at university with the right incentive. And working beside Lucien, who was constantly learning about advances in his fields, would surely provide a good example.

Almost unconsciously she reached to smooth a hand over Lucien's chest. He rolled toward her and opened his eyes, a wide smile gracing his handsome features.

"Good morning," she said softly. "Did I wake you?"

"I was just waking anyway," he assured her. "And hoping last evening hadn't been a dream."

He reached a hand up to her cheek and gently pulled her down so he could kiss her.

She hummed in contentment, though a bit disappointed that he didn't deepen the kiss. There was plenty of time for that when he was feeling a little stronger, she reminded herself.

She leaned up on her elbows to take his face in both hands. "I'm so very happy you're home, my darling," she said softly before kissing him on the forehead. She frowned before kissing him again to be sure. "You're very warm. Are you feeling all right?"

He tried to brush it off. "It's nothing," he insisted. "I'll be right as rain in no time, love."

"Is the bullet wound infected?" she asked, unbuttoning his pyjama jacket and pushing it from his shoulder to expose the bandage on his upper arm. Carefully she peeled it off to expose the wound. "It looks clean," she noted.

He glanced at it. "Yes, it's fine."

"Then why the fever?"

"Malaria, I expect," said Lucien. "I've had it before."

"Is quinine still the recommended treatment?"

He suddenly sat upright, so quickly that their heads would have collided had Jean not leaned out of the way just in time. Then he began coughing, a deep cough that seemed to come straight from his lungs. For several minutes he continued, until finally he slumped back, exhausted. Jean handed him a glass of water from which he managed a few sips.

"Probably not malaria after all," he sighed.

"I think a trip to hospital is in order," Jean said firmly, getting out of bed. "Do you think you can dress alone or do you want some help?"

Lucien looked at her with pleading eyes. "I just got home," he said in what sounded very much like a whine.

"That's right, and I don't want to risk anything else happening to you." She sat back down beside him and looked him in the eyes. "I can't go through that again, Lucien. You need medical care. Now, let's find out what's wrong and take care of it."

He clearly wasn't happy about it, but he did as she requested and began to dress while she did the same. The effort of pulling his trousers on seemed to have exhausted him. He sat back down on the edge of the bed, and lowered his head into his hands. He was shivering despite the warm summer weather.

Quickly Jean finished dressing and went to help him. She eased his arms into a shirt, forgoing his singlet. Chances were good that he'd only have to remove his clothes again once they reached the hospital. She knelt to pull on his socks and shoes.

"There. Now, do you think you can walk to the car on your own?"

Being who he was, of course, he assured her he'd be fine, but by the time they reached the door of the studio he had to grasp at the door frame to keep himself upright. Jean was too worried about him to feel exasperated by his stubbornness. Instead, she slung his arm over her shoulders, just as she used to do when he'd had too much to drink. Together they managed to reach the kitchen, where Matthew and Jack rushed to help him into a chair.

"What happened?" Matthew demanded in the voice he used to question suspected criminals.

Jean gave him a look of annoyance. "He's come down with something; we aren't entirely sure what. Jack, would you mind helping him out to the car and then driving us to hospital?"

Lucien looked clearly miserable, but he addressed Matthew. "Could you call Alice, please, and ask her to meet us there? Her diagnostic skills may prove useful."

"Right away. Jean, I'll be at the station after that. You'll let me know what's going on?"

"Yes, of course."

Together she and Jack managed to get the still-shivering Lucien into the rear seat of the car. Jean slid in beside him as Jack took the wheel.

Jack kept glancing back at them in the mirror as he drove. "What happened?" he asked.

"He seemed fine, or he was hiding it very well," Jean said, frowning. "Then I noticed he was really warm. Then the coughing and shivering began."

"Any idea what it is, Doc?"

"Not at the moment," Lucien managed between chattering teeth.

"Lucien, they're going to ask about where you've been all this time. What do you want me to tell them?" Jean asked.

He glanced at Jack. "You can tell them your son was on a classified mission for the government. He got into a spot of bother and I went to help him out. If they ask for details you can tell them you aren't allowed to say any more."

Jean nodded. "There's enough truth in it that it will be easy to remember."

"Except it makes me sound like some kind of hero when I really wasn't," said Jack.

"You had noble intentions," Jean pointed out. "Besides, it's about time the people of Ballarat saw you in a good light for a change."

When they reached the hospital, Jean was relieved to see Alice was waiting out front for them. From prior dealings she knew there were a number of doctors in A&E who were just a bit too full of themselves. With Alice taking the lead, she wouldn't put up with their self-importance.

Again Jean explained the sequence of events as Lucien was helped into a wheelchair and rolled inside. Once in an examination room, Alice stuck a thermometer in his mouth, then looked at the bullet wound.

"You were incredibly lucky," she told him. "It could have easily shattered the humerus or severed the brachial artery."

"Yes, and in the middle of the jungle, either could have been fatal."

"Nevertheless, no signs of infection." She pulled out the thermometer and frowned at it. "This isn't good at all, Lucien. One hundred three point six. We need to get it down right now."

She got him into bed and surrounded him with ice packs in an attempt to reduce the fever. Almost immediately he sat up and began coughing again, hacking paroxysms that seemed to be coming from deep within his chest. Jean moved closer to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, which he acknowledged with an attempt at a smile.

When he had finished coughing, he lay back down and Jean stayed right at his side.

"Not productive at all then?" Alice observed.

"No," confirmed Lucien.

"So not pneumonia."

"He couldn't have gotten pneumonia in the jungle anyway, could he?" asked Jean. "I mean, I suppose sleeping outside on the damp ground..."

"That's it," said Lucien. "Jean, you're a marvel. It's penicilliosis, Alice. I must have inhaled Penicillium marneffei when we were on the ground in Cambodia."

"Yes, a pulmonary fungal infection, that makes sense," said Alice. "And penicilliosis is endemic to Southeast Asia. Let's get an x-ray of your chest to locate the growth. Then I'll do a biopsy to confirm that's what we're dealing with."

Jean was out of her depth, but it certainly didn't sound encouraging. "And if it's what you think it is, then what?" she asked.

"Then we treat it," said Alice, matter-of-factly. "If the symptoms have just appeared, then we've caught it early enough that there should be no lasting effects. We'll start him on a two-week course of amphotericin B intravenously, and then he'll need to take itraconazole orally for another ten weeks. That should clear it out completely, yes?"

Lucien nodded. "It'll be fine, Jean, I promise," he said gently. "It can be dangerous if left untreated, but that isn't the case here."

She squeezed his arm and nodded that she understood what he was saying, but she had just gotten him back after all this time. The last thing she needed was a medical emergency, even with the promise of a successful outcome.

In full physician mode, Alice was all business. "Let's get you to Radiology then."

"One moment, please, Doctor Harvey," said Lucien.

Alice paused, looking a bit annoyed at being delayed, but when Lucien nodded toward Jean, she finally understood. "Yes, of course. I'll be right outside."

When she had stepped out, Lucien took Jean's hands in his own. His were still trembling a bit, but his eyes were clear and shining with sincerity. "My dearest Jean, I can only imagine what you've been through these past few months, but this," he waved a hand to indicate the hospital room and bed, "this is just a minor setback. I'll be right as rain in no time."

She knew he was trying his best to reassure her, but it wasn't working. Jean felt tears fill her eyes, and at once he pulled her closer, enfolding her in his sturdy embrace.

"It will be all right. _We'll _be all right," he murmured softly in her ear.

"I know," she said. "It's just that, well, now I know what it's like to lose you. I can't go through that again, Lucien."

"And you won't," he said firmly. "I swear to you, my love, that I will do everything in my power not to make you a widow again. Everything."

She sniffed and pulled back to look him in the eye. "I'm going to hold you to that," she said.

"As you should," he said firmly. "I can see the toll this has taken on you, and I'm so very sorry."

She kissed him gently. "You just go and get this taken care of. I want you back home where you belong as soon as possible, understood?"

"Understood."

She stood in the corridor watching as he was wheeled off to the radiology area. When he was out of sight, she went to find where Jack had gotten to.

He was waiting in the corridor, looking glum. When he spotted her, he stood up. "How is he?"

"Let's sit," Jean told him. "They think they know what's wrong - a fungal infection in his lungs. They're confirming it now, then they can treat it."

"He'll be all right then?"

"So they say," Jean told.

"Then why do you still seem so upset?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "My husband may be a doctor but I've always detested hospitals. I won't feel at ease until Lucien is out of here and home where he belongs."

Jack squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure that will be soon," he said.

"I suppose I should let Matthew know what's going on," she sighed.

"Why not wait until they confirm the diagnosis?" Jack suggested. "Until then, you should sit. Shall I get you some tea? You didn't have a chance to get breakfast."

"No, thank you, I'm fine. Please sit with me," she urged. "Tell me more about what happened to you and Lucien."

Jack's eyes took on a fairway look as he remembered what they'd been through. "Mum, he's really something, not all all what I thought he was when I met him before."

"I can guess what you thought he was," said Jean.

"I thought he was like most of the people in this town - so concerned with how things look that they're afraid to see how things actually are."

"I could have told you how little he cares for how things look. I used to scold him about that very thing when he first moved back here. Now I can see he was right all along."

"And I thought he was just using you. I guess I paid too much attention to gossip."

"I listened to gossip too," Jean admitted. "We wasted too much time paying so much attention to the social niceties. And when I thought I'd lost him, well, you can imagine the regret I felt."

"So, anyway, in the jungle, he was incredible. I mean, not just how he kept us away from the government soldiers and heading in the right direction, but he knew how to help us survive. What to eat, what to stay away from, how to find water that was safe to drink, that kind of thing. We never would have made it back without him."

"I'm sure he went through survival training with the Army," said Jean. "And he never forgets things he's learned, no matter how long before. Names, yes, but not facts."

Jack told her in some detail what they'd been through and how Lucien, even when weak from loss of blood, kept them going and insisted they would get through to safety. He said he had every intention of returning to his wife at the earliest possible moment.

They were still chatting about the trek through the jungle when Lucien was returned from radiology and taken back to his room. Alice arrived a few moments later.

"I've just looked at the biopsy and Lucien was correct," she told Jean. "It's penicilliosis, just as he suspected. I've already started him on amphotericin B deoxycholate." She indicated the bag hanging beside his bed with a tube running into the vein of his left arm. "He's still sedated from the biopsy procedure. I expect he'll be asleep for several more hours, if you want to go home."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Jean, wanting to acknowledge Alice's professional capacity. "I think I'll sit with him for a little while, then I have some people I need to notify about everything that's happened."

"Take your time. You can have me paged if you have any questions. He should be fine, Jean," Alice said, squeezing her hand.

Jean moved a chair to the right side of the bed so she could take Lucien's hand without interfering with the intravenous infusion. She studied his face, hoping his rest was peaceful. Even now, gazing at his beloved countenance, she could hardly believe he'd been returned to her. She sent up a prayer thanking God for His mercy.

While she was praying, she felt Lucien's hand begin to tremble once more. The trembling increased until his whole body was shaking violently, and yet he was very warm to the touch. She could see perspiration forming on his forehead and aling the sides of his nose.

Jack was just out in the corridor, so she called out to him. "Jack, get some help. Quickly!"

Lucien began to turn his head from side to side, and when she released his hand, he raised it to hold the side of his head, seemingly in pain.

Two nurses entered at a run. "Doctor Harvey is on the way," one of them assured Jean.

She stepped back to give them room and felt Jack's hands rest on her shoulders.

"What's going on?" she asked the nurses.

"It must be a reaction to the medication," one of them told her.

Alice rushed in and performed a quick examination. "Let's put him on paracetamol and hydrocortisone," she told the nurses. "And we'll pack him in ice. We need to get that fever down immediately or we'll be looking at organ failure."

"Right away, Doctor."

Jean looked on in horror as the medical team fought for her husband's life. Had she gotten him back only to lose him again?


	2. Chapter 2

Jean watched in shock as Alice and the two nurses worked on Lucien, trying desperately to lower his temperature. The nurses were stuffing ice packs under his arm pits and along his groin while Alice administered medication. With a start, the doctor realized Jean and Jack were still in the room. "Mister Beazley, please show your mother out to the corridor," she told Jack.

"What? No. I'm not going anywhere," Jean said firmly. "I'll keep out of your way, but I'm staying right here. I won't leave him."

"Jean..." Alice began, but then gave it up as useless and turned her attention back to Lucien. "Vitals, please," she requested from the nurses.

"Temperature still 103.2," said one.

"Blood pressure is dropping, eighty over fifty-five," said the other. "Do you want to discontinue the ABD drip?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to slow the rate first, see if that helps. Please keep monitoring his vitals and advise me of any change."

As Jean watched, the three professionals hovered over her husband, making adjustments and taking readings.

"Temp is now 103.3."

"Still rising but not as quickly."

"BP is seventy over fifty."

"I don't like that at all," said Alice. She pulled out her stethoscope and placed the bell on his chest, listening intently. "Heart seems good, though. Strong and steady,"

_Yes, _Jean thought. _His heart has always been good. Always strong and steady. One of the things I love most about him is his good heart._

"Doctor, his temp is starting to come down now. It's 103.1."

"And BP is no longer dropping."

Alice nodded firmly. "His immune system must be weakened from the length of time he spent in the jungle with a bullet wound. The lower drip rate seems to be tolerated much better."

"Temp is still falling. Down to 101.8 now."

"BP is stabilizing, too. Up to eight-five/sixty-five."

"I think he's out of the woods," said Alice. "I'll take it from here. Thank you."

The two nurses left the room.

"It's all right now, Jean. You can approach him. He seems to be fighting hard to stay with us."

"What happened to him?" Jean asked, as she moved back to take Lucien's hand and kiss it almost reverently. She knew he'd fight to come back to her. He had promised her that.

"The drug he's on has been known to have some severe side effects," said Alice. "Unfortunately it's also the most effective treatment for penicilliosis, which is almost invariably fatal if left untreated."

"I see," said Jean. "Leave it to Lucien to contract a fatal disease where the cure can also be fatal. Will this happen again? You said he'll be on the drug for two weeks."

"Now that we've adjusted the dosage, he shouldn't have a repeat of that reaction. The main concern now is liver function. It's been shown to damage the liver in some people, and since Lucien has had hepatitis in the past, we'll have to keep an eye on that. We can be very glad that he's reduced his alcohol intake considerably since you've been married."

"Yes, it's a single glass of whiskey most days now. At least before he disappeared."

Jack spoke up. "No drinking for us in the jungle, and since we got back he's been too weak to pub crawl."

"Very good, then," said Alice. "We'll keep an eye on it and hope for the best. You can sit with him if you'd like."

"Yes, I'd like," said Jean.

"Not too long. He needs to rest. I'll be checking on him frequently."

She nodded to Jack and left the room.

"I'll give you some privacy," said Jack, before he too left.

Once she was alone, Jean let the tears fall as she sat beside Lucien, clutching his hand. "Thank you for fighting," she told him. "Keep it up until you're well. I love you, Lucien, and I need you. We need to get back to the life we had."

She said a quick prayer, kissed him softly on the lips, and left him to sleep and regain his strength.

* * *

Jack drove them home. "Why don't you make your calls while I make you some tea," he suggested when they walked into the house. "How about something to eat, too? I'm pretty handy with a skillet and a toaster."

"Thank you, darling, but just tea would be lovely. My stomach is still upset from all the turmoil."

"Tea, it is, then."

She called Matthew first, as she knew that would be a short conversation. Jean updated him on the morning's happenings and Alice's prognosis. Matthew said he'd stop by to see how Lucien was getting on after work.

Jack handed her a cup of tea as she hung up, before she dialed Christopher's number.

"Do you think the Doc would mind if I took a look at his medical books?" Jack asked. "I want to find out more about this thing he has, penicilliosis."

"I was planning to do that myself when I finished speaking with your brother," said Jean. "They're in his study, through there," she pointed.

"Yes, I know. I kind of checked everything out when I was here last time," Jack admitted, obviously ashamed of his actions back then. "I used to get up and wander around the house after everyone was asleep."

"I'm surprised Lucien didn't catch you. He didn't sleep much in those days, as I recall."

"I think he did catch me, actually. I thought I heard someone a couple of times, but he never said anything."

"No, he wouldn't have, as long as you weren't doing any harm."

"I was so... stupid, I guess. I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

Jean put down the cup and hugged her son. "As long as you've come right in the end, that's all that matters," she insisted. "And It's so good to have you here."

"Thanks. Now you make your call. Tell big brother I said hello."

She found Christopher was at home with time to talk so she filled him in on most of what had happened with Lucien, and Jack.

"So Doctor Harvey thinks Lucien will be okay?"

"Yes, she's optimistic now," said Jean. "Since he survived the first effects, the main concern now is his liver. He'll be on this medication for two weeks."

"Good luck keeping Lucien Blake in a hospital bed for two weeks," said Christopher.

Jean managed a chuckle at that. "I have full faith in Alice's ability to keep him in line."

"Well, I have a week of leave coming up at the end of January. Would you like a little more company?"

"I was hoping you could come while your brother's here. You'll bring Ruby and Amelia, too, won't you?"

"I'll do my best, but we just found out Ruby is pregnant, so we'll have to see how she's feeling."

"Christopher, that's wonderful news! You're happy about it?"

"Yes, Mum, we're really excited. Amelia is, too."

Jean had tears in her eyes. "You've just made my day so much brighter. I can't wait to tell Lucien. He'll be thrilled. You know how he adores Amelia."

"Just wait until Amelia hears her Papi is back. Mum, I'm very happy for you. You'll give him our best?"

"Of course I will. And my love to Ruby and Amelia."

"I'll let you know when to expect us as soon as we make the arrangements."

"And I'll let you know if there's any further word on Lucien's condition."

Such good news, she thought as she hung up the phone. Lucien will be so happy. One more reason for him to recover quickly and return to his family where he belongs.

She went to find Jack and share the news with him as well. In Lucien's study she found he had removed all of the dust sheets and was putting the room back in order.

"He's going to need it as soon as he gets home and starts feeling better," Jack explained. "Is the surgery all covered up, too?"

Jean nodded. "I couldn't bear seeing it look like he'd just walked out of it and would be back shortly," she explained.

"He _will _be back shortly now," said Jack. "Don't you think we should get it ready for him?"

"We will," said Jean.

"What did Chris have to say?"

"He'll be coming for a visit in a few weeks. And Ruby is pregnant."

"Yeah? Good for him. He's a good father, like Dad was."

Smiling, Jean said, "Yes, he is like your father in that way. And you're like your father in all other ways."

Jack matched her smile. "From now on, I'm going to try to be someone he'd be proud of. You, too."

"I'm very proud of you right this very minute," Jean told him. "Now, let's see what we can find out about this illness and the medication he's on."

* * *

Jean was back at the hospital a few hours later. Lucien was still sleeping when she arrived, so she pulled a chair back over to the side of his bed and held his right hand with her left while she reviewed Council paperwork.

"No, no, no," she said softly as she read a proposal for hiring guidelines that were blatantly discriminatory toward women and indigenous people.

"You look very professional," said Lucien, his voice still heavy from sleep.

"Hello, you," Jean said, standing so she could lean over to kiss him. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I was just having a lovely dream about you, then I woke to an even lovelier reality," he told her.

"You had us very worried," she told him.

"Did I? I do apologize, though I don't quite remember it."

"You had a bad reaction to the drug, Lucien."

"Ah, yes. Shake and bake."

"Shake and bake?" Jean wasn't quite sure what he was talking about.

"Chills and fever. Shake and bake. Not exactly scientific, but it describes the condition," Lucien explained.

"I see. So you expected this to happen?"

"I wouldn't say I expected it, but I knew of the possibility."

"You might have warned me. I was scared silly."

"I'm sorry, my darling. That's the last thing I wanted."

"You know you'll be here for at least two weeks?"

Lucien cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I need to discuss that with Alice."

"Lucien..." Jean warned.

"I won't take any unnecessary risks. I made a promise to you," he said. "But once it's clear my liver isn't at risk, I can rest with this needle in my arm just as well back home."

Alice seemed to agree, and four days later, after both Jean and Jack had been shown how to safely maintain the intravenous flow, Jean was helping him settle into their bed in the converted studio.

"Comfortable?" she asked him.

"I'd be more comfortable if I had some company," he said, patting the mattress beside him.

"Oh? I'll see if Jack can came in here to talk with you," Jean said with a smirk.

"Very funny." He reached for her hand. "I've missed you so much, my darling."

"And I've missed you just as much, but this house doesn't run itself."

"Let the house go to blazes," he growled.

Jean was tempted. Cuddling here with Lucien was much more enticing than dusting the dining room or vacuuming the lounge, after all. "Oh, all right," she said, as though it was some sort of hardship. She slipped off her shoes and climbed onto the bed, immediately slipping under his arm that wrapped around her and pulled her close.

He smiled down at her, and joyfully she returned the smile. How could she not? The man that she loved with every fibre of her being had his arm around her. He wasn't entirely healthy just yet, but he was better, and soon enough he would be well again. She could have her life back, the life she'd had before, the almost perfect life she'd longed for all those months he'd been missing.

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, an amused smile on his face.

"For coming back to me," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"I was always on my way back to you," he told her. "From the moment I found Jack, all I wanted was to get back here, to you, my love. I'm sorry it took so long."

She put a finger over his lips. "No apologies. Just kiss me."

And he did.

_A/N: There will be one more chapter to show how they resumed their life together._


	3. Chapter 3

With Lucien home (although still confined to bed) a steady stream of visitors arrived at the Blake house, and former patients began calling to see when he would be resuming surgery. Jean assumed the role of gatekeeper, allowing a very few visitors to see Lucien while advising patients it would be several weeks at least before he was well enough to work once more.

Jack made himself useful, helping put the surgery in order and also helping to keep Lucien occupied. He asked Lucien to teach him the game of chess, at Jean's suggestion. Lucien was seldom happier than when he was teaching someone, and the two of them spent many hours over the board, laughing, arguing, and most of all bonding. Jean would check on them from time to time, bringing tea or using the excuse of needing to straighten up the bedroom, but really just wanting to be near these two men who were so near to her heart and had been lost to her for so long.

Cec Drury was the first visitor that Jean allowed in to see Lucien. She knew he would be mindful of Lucien's condition, would stay only long enough to give his dear friend a distraction from the tedium of his convalescence.

Bill Hobart also showed up, bringing with him details of all the latest criminal cases. Jean was at first reluctant to allow it, but as long as Lucien didn't want to visit the crime scenes personally or perform autopsies, it allowed him to engage his brain, thus relieving his boredom.

Alice stopped by most evenings to take blood samples and check on his overall health. She and Lucien would then talk shop, while more and more often Jack would sit in on the conversations and ask questions which the two doctors were only too happy to answer. Afterwards, Alice would join Jean and Matthew in the kitchen for a cup of tea or a drink before Matthew escorted her home.

By the time Lucien's course of amphotericin B was completed, he was feeling much better. And since the itraconazole was taken orally, he was allowed out of bed for longer and longer periods. He was still recovering his strength, and from time to time he was still wracked with bouts of coughing which continued to scare Jean, but overall life at the Blake home was beginning to return to normal. Jean knew it was only a matter of time until Lucien started chafing to resume work, but so far he was following doctor's orders. It seemed that he had taken to heart his promise to her. Unfortunately, the doctor's orders did not yet allow for any sexual activity. Jean had yet to make love with her husband since his return.

Lucien and Jack began spending time together in the surgery, getting it back into shape for restarting the practice. Lucien also showed Jack the ins and outs of the business side of things. Often when Jean brought them tea to make sure Lucien took a break, she would find the two of them huddled over a medical text. It pleased her no end to see Jack totally invested in his new position. Perhaps he would stay in Ballarat for a time at least.

Amy Parks was doing her part to get him to stay. As children, she and Jack had often been co-conspirators when there was mischief to be made, and now they often looked back and teased each other about who had been worse. Had Jean known all they had gotten up to at the time she would have been horrified, but now it was a source of laughter among them. Amy would tease Peter that he'd probably never gotten up to no good in his entire life, and Peter took it all with his usual good humour. Surprisingly, Jack defended him, saying at least he was keeping Amy out of trouble these days.

Jean had wondered if Lucien might prefer they no longer have boarders, especially since Matthew would soon be leaving to move in with Alice. He might prefer they have the house to themselves now. But when asked, Lucien insisted he liked the energy and life the young people brought to the house. He was becoming very fond of Peter, and Amy was definitely a breath of fresh air. With Jack there, too, for however long he agreed to stay, Lucien was quite happy with the arrangement, unless it proved to be too much extra for Jean. As Amy did much of the housekeeping, though, Jean said it was fine with her as well.

With the time of Christopher's visit fast approaching, Alice lifted more of the restrictions on Lucien's activities. He was allowed to accompany Jean into town for shopping and for City Council business. Everywhere they went, people welcomed him back and wished him well. Jean couldn't help but marvel at how the town's view of her husband had changed since their marriage and the ugly time beforehand when details of his divorce had been made public. Perhaps it was merely the novelty of his 'return from the dead' but they went out of their way to tell him how glad they were to see him. Lucien insisted privately that they were really just pleased to see Jean happy again.

Jean spent the two days before Christopher's family was due to arrive cleaning, cooking and baking. Amy good-naturedly grumbled about it being like a royal visit, but Jean could tell she was secretly pleased about the whole thing. Jack teased that Amy had had a crush on Christopher when they were kids. Amy denied it, of course, but the way she blushed made Jean wonder if there was some truth to it after all. When Peter asked if he should be jealous (winking at Jean as he spoke), Amy left the room in a huff.

The day they would be arriving, Jean's cheeks ached from smiling so much. Lucien home, both of her sons under her roof, Amelia as well, and Ruby pregnant to expand their family even more. The only thing missing was Li's family, and while Jean rejoiced in her own good fortune, she so wished Lucien were afforded the same opportunity. Over breakfast, she broached the subject with Lucien.

"I feel so fortunate that we're all going to be together," she said as she poured out another cup of tea.

He smiled at her. "It will be lovely, having everyone here."

"We should have a big dinner the last day before they leave," Jack suggested. "Have Amy, Danny and Auntie Mary over, too."

"That's a splendid idea," Lucien agreed.

"Yes, it is," said Jean. "I don't think we've all been together in one place since Christopher and Ruby's wedding."

"We can move this table outside," said Jack, "so everyone can fit around it."

"Excellent thought," said Lucien. "Don't you think so, Jean?"

"Oh, yes, that would make more room," said Jean. "Lucien, while we're talking about family, I was thinking that once you're feeling stronger we should think about planning another trip to Hong Kong. Li was devastated when we thought we'd lost you. It would be a great relief for her to see you in the flesh again. And we need to meet the new baby. He's almost a year old now and we have yet to see him."

"Indeed we should," said Lucien. "I'll speak with Alice about when I might be cleared to travel."

Jean noticed Jack squirm a little at the suggestion. "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing. It's just... No, nothing," he said evasively, making Jean suspicious.

"We wouldn't be gone long, and you're certainly welcome to stay here while we're away," she assured him.

"Thanks, but actually I was thinking I need to go back to Sydney at some point for a visit. There's a girl there; we had a kind of understanding between us."

"Oh, really?" Jean said. "Who is she? What does she do?"

"Her name is Molly McMahon. Her parents are New Australians, from Ireland. She just graduated from nursing school and is looking for a position."

"Would she be interested in living in Ballarat?" Lucien asked. "I happen to know from Alice that the hospital has some nursing positions available currently."

Jean held her breath. Certainly if his girlfriend was working here it would be yet one more reason for Jack to stay around.

"That might be a good idea. I'll ask her the next time we talk," said Jack.

Jean felt like things couldn't get much better. Perhaps the universe was evening matters out, after all those months of anguish with Lucien gone.

As they waited for Christopher and his family to arrive, she was a bit concerned that Amelia might not remember her 'Papi', not having seen him in well over a year. Such a long time in the life of a five-year-old. She knew Lucien wouldn't show his disappointment, but inside he would be crushed if she didn't recall the special bond the two of them had shared practically since she was born.

As their car pulled into the drive, though, all other thoughts were forgotten in Jean's joy at seeing the three of them. Christopher emerged first, then he got Amelia from the rear seat while Jack stepped over to open the door and help Ruby out.

Jean hugged her son while Lucien kissed Ruby's cheek and told her how wonderful she looked.

"Thank you, Lucien. I'm feeling so much better than the last time," she told him.

"That's wonderful. You're taking care of yourself? Following doctor's orders?"

"I am. I was wondering, though, if things can be worked out, would you consider delivering the baby for us?"

Christopher explained. "I'm being transferred to the Victoria Barracks in Melbourne so we won't be that far away."

Jean couldn't contain her joy. "Oh, Christopher, that makes me so happy that you'll be so close."

"Us, too," said Ruby. "We'll be able to see you much more often, right, Amelia?"

The little girl had been standing beside the car, staring at Lucien. As they all looked her way, Lucien smiled at her expectantly.

Slowly, she said, "Papi?" Then she ran forward to throw herself into his waiting arms. She hugged his neck fiercely. "I missed you, Papi," she told him.

Watching the reunion, Jean had tears in her eyes, and she could see that Lucien did as well.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, Aimée," he told Amelia. "I missed you too."

"Come inside, everyone," Jean urged. "I'll pop the kettle on, and I have some freshly made biscuits."

"How about that?" Lucien said to Amelia. "Grandma's biscuits. What could be better than that, eh?"

He probably shouldn't have been carrying her, what with his strength and stamina still recovering, but Jean didn't have the heart to tell him so, not with Amelia still clinging to him so tightly.

Over the next few days Jean's joy was unabated. During the day, they would all do things together - visit the Botanical Gardens, Lake Wendouree, the art gallery, or just relax in the back garden. More than once Jean went outside to find Lucien and Amelia both asleep, cuddled up together on the lounge.

In the evenings, Christopher, Ruby and Jack often went out together to the cinema or a pub. Lucien urged Jean to go with them, but she always declined in favour of staying in with Lucien and Amelia. Sometimes they would all play one of Amelia's games, but just as often Jean would sit on the couch next to Lucien, knitting a jumper for Amelia while he read a story to the little girl. Privately Jean thought the show he put on for their granddaughter, with his silly voices and extravagant hand gestures, was as entertaining as anything on offer at the cinema.

She and Amy had planned a menu for the family reunion that would allow most of the food to be prepared in advance so that they could both relax and enjoy the afternoon. On the morning of the big day the men were put to work peeling and chopping vegetables, or, in Lucien's case, keeping Amelia occupied so she wasn't under foot as they worked.

While Mary was filling Jean in on the latest gossip from Sacred Heart (secretly, that was the one thing about being a part of the parish that Jean definitely didn't miss) she became aware that something was going on between Christopher, Jack and Danny.

"You three seem to be up to no good," Jean observed. "Out with it."

Danny fumbled for words, but Jack bailed him out. "We were talking about this girl we used to know," Jack said swiftly. "What she's up to now."

Danny and Christopher were a little too quick to nod their heads in agreement. Jean was ready to ask them the name of the girl, knowing full well that wasn't what they were talking about at all, but decided to hold her tongue. It was good to see them conspiring together like they did when they were boys, and she was confident it was nothing too bad if sensible Christopher was part of it.

"Yes, well, I hope you're being kind to the poor girl," she said before turning back to Mary. She saw Amy shoot a look at the men. It was obvious that she was also in on whatever was going on.

The next time she looked over at them, she gasped. "That's much more than we need," she said, indicating the veg they had peeled and chopped. "What are we going to do with all of it?"

"We thought we'd save you some work for the next few days," said Jack.

"We'll take some leftovers home with us," Danny offered.

"Yes, well, it looks like we'll all be eating leftovers for a while," Jean said. "Really, when you three get together I feel like I have to watch you all the time."

"And you love every minute of it," said Jack, grinning and kissing her cheek.

"You've got that right at least," Jean replied, swatting his arm but wearing a wide smile.

When everything was on the boil or in the oven, Amy said she'd keep an eye on things while the others relaxed. Jean thanked her and went to check what Lucien and Amelia were getting up to.

She found them in the study, where Lucien had a gleam in his eye and Amelia looked on in wonder as he poured a colourless liquid into a flask of some slightly blue substance and the resulting mixture bubbled and exuded grey smoke.

"Lucien," she warned.

"It's perfectly safe," he assured her.

"It's fun, Grandma," Amelia piped up. "Papi is teaching me about chemical reactions."

"I'll just bet he is," said Jean. "No explosions or foul odours, please."

"We're almost finished. I'll just clean this up, shall I?" said Lucien.

"And this one needs to get dressed for the party," said Jean, glancing down at Amelia's dungarees with grass stains on the knees.

Amelia took her hand and skipped along beside her as they headed toward the stairs.

"Mum, I'm going to drive Amy back to their place," Jack announced on the way out the door.

"I left the trifle in our refrigerator," said Amy. "Be back in a tick."

"You'd better be," said Jean. "I want to get some photographs of us all together before we sit down to eat."

"Right-oh," said Jack, and they hurried out.

Ruby had been lying down after an earlier bout of morning sickness. Jean tried not to wake her while locating Amelia's party dress in their luggage, but Ruby stirred and then sat up.

"Feeling better?" Jean asked.

"Yes, much. And I'm actually hungry for a change," said Ruby.

"Maybe some tea and ginger biscuits to hold you over?" Jean suggested.

"Sounds perfect. I'll just wash up first, if you don't mind seeing to Amelia?"

Jean smiled. She loved seeing to Amelia.

Ten minutes later the little girl was dressed in a frilly dress and wearing a ribbon to hold back her dark, chestnut curls. "There you are," Jean told her. "Now why don't you go downstairs and show Papi how pretty you look while I wash up and get ready."

"All right. Thank you, gran."

Jean quickly changed her dress, brushed her hair and touched up her makeup, humming happily to herself the whole time. There was a definite bounce in her step as she went down the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom, she heard a car pull into the drive. Jack and Amy returning.

Sure enough, Jack's voice called out, "Lucien, Mum, can you come out here for a minute?"

Christopher held the front door open as Jean took Lucien's arm and they both walked out wearing puzzled expressions. All the others came outside behind them to see what was going on.

Jack and Amy were already out of the car, but there were other people still inside.

"What in the world...?" Jean began, until she saw who stepped out next.

"Li," Lucien breathed, and then he was off the porch in a flash and gathering his daughter in his arms.

Father and daughter both had tears streaming down their faces, and Jean did as well when she joined them. The three of them embraced while Jack helped Li's husband Huan from the car, with tiny Guang in his arms, followed by Lian, who was just a bit younger than Amelia. With her dark, shining hair and delicate features, she looked even younger though.

After kissing his daughter soundly on both cheeks, Lucien bowed politely to Huan, but then embraced him as well, taking care not to crush the little boy between them.

"This is... I must say, I'm overwhelmed," said Lucien. He admired his new grandson before bending down to greet his granddaughter.

It was clear she barely remembered him, but the kindness in his eyes and voice seemed to win her over. With a nod of approval from her mother, Lian moved toward him, and he swept her up in his arms. She kissed his cheek, and he kissed both of hers. She began to speak to him in Chinese, but at a look from Li she switched to English.

"We are happy to see you, Grandfather," she said politely.

"It's wonderful to see you, my dear girl," said Lucien. "Do you remember your grandmother?"

Jean smiled at her. "Hello, Lian. My, what a big girl you're getting to be."

"Thank you, Grandmother."

Quickly Lucien made the rest of the introductions while Huan bowed to Jean and offered the baby to her. Happily she took him, smoothing a hand over his dark hair as he gazed up at her.

"Please, come inside, everyone, and tell us how you managed all this," said Lucien.

The others laughed and pointed at Jack.

"This is your doing?" Jean asked, somewhat astonished. Her wayward son really had turned his life around if he'd managed to perform such a selfless act.

Jack shrugged. "I saw the photograph of Li's family on Lucien's desk, and when I asked about them, I could tell how much he missed them. So after you said Chris and his family were coming for a visit, I thought it was only fair that they should come, too. So I kind of stole a look at Lucien's address book and contacted Li. Hope you don't mind, Doc."

"I think I can overlook it," Lucien said dryly, smiling at Li and kissing Lian on the top of her head.

He put her down on the floor, and immediately Amelia came over and introduced herself. "Hello, Lian. My name is Amelia. Papi is my grandfather, too," she announced. "Would you like to see one of my books? Maybe Papi can read to both of us tonight. He reads really good. You'll like it."

That reminded Jean. "You'll be staying here, won't you? How long can we enjoy your company?"

"Only three days, l'm afraid," said Li. "We have to be back for work soon."

"Let me make up some rooms for you," Jean began, but Amy stopped her.

"Already done, Auntie Jean. Maybe Chris and Danny can bring their things inside."

"Just how many of you were in on this?" Jean wanted to know.

"Everybody except the two of you," Jack said proudly. "I never thought we'd be able to keep it a secret from you, but we managed."

"Thank you," said Lucien. "All of you, thank you." He put his hand over his heart to convey his gratitude.

"You two do so much for everyone else," said Christopher. "We thought it was time someone did something for you for a change."

Little Guang was put down for a nap, Amelia and Lian sat on the floor and giggled over the picture books, and the adults got better acquainted and caught up. Jean was pleased to hear that Mei Lin was seeing a man in Hong Kong and it was growing serious. Li was quite sure they would marry before the year was out. Lucien made sure to send his warmest wishes for her happiness.

As dinner time approached, Amy and Mary insisted they would finish the preparations while Jean enjoyed her latest guests. The expansive kitchen table had already been moved outside along with plenty of chairs, so it was merely a matter of taking out the place settings, food and beverages.

Everyone began to make their way outside, but Jean stopped Lucien. "This may never happen again, our whole extended family together like this. We need pictures. Can you get out the camera, please?"

He pointed at the sideboard, where the camera he had purchased for their honeymoon was already loaded up with film and had a flash bulb in place. "You're the better photographer, my dear, why don't you start with the ones you want, and then I'll set the timer so we can get everyone in some of them.

When they got outside, the others were all chatting and laughing together. It warmed Jean's heart to see how seamlessly they all fit together, all the different pieces of this extended family that she and Lucien had created when they joined their lives. And with baby Guang and Ruby's little one on the way, it was only growing larger. But she and Lucien had plenty of love to share, no matter how large it grew.

She didn't even have to tell anyone to smile for the photographs - they already were. Even the usually sober Christopher was laughing with the rest. She shared a look with Lucien, both of them rejoicing at the happiness and love that surrounded them.

That night, when they climbed into their big bed in the studio and came together in the center of it, Lucien sighed with contentment. "I don't know that I've ever had a better day in my whole life," he told her.

"Me, either," said Jean, snuggling up against him.

"I think we can make it even better still," Lucien whispered.

Jean arched an eyebrow. "And how would we improve on perfection?"

"I had a talk with Doctor Harvey first thing this morning. It seems she has now lifted all restrictions on physical activity," he said, moving a hand up to cup her cheek in his palm.

"You mean...?"

He nodded and leaned over to kiss her. The kiss deepened, and they clutched at each other hungrily. Their first coupling in nearly a year was quick and intense, exactly what they both needed. But it was hardly the end, as they spent hours relearning each other's bodies and reaffirming their devotion to each other. They finally fell asleep entwined, satiated and exhausted. And in the morning they woke up with smiles on their faces and started all over again.

_Author's Note: A shout out to PerfectSublimeRebel for planting the seed of having Li's family join the party. Thank you._


End file.
